Alone in the Woods
by LittleMonteith
Summary: Daddy!Klaine. All is not as it seems when little Six year old Logan Anderson-Hummel finds himself alone in the dark woods and face to face with a werewolf. But his Daddies will save him right?


**A/N: I was bored the other day and drew some random Future!Klaine fanart which then inspired me to write this thing. I will post the fanart onto my Tumblr for anyone who wants to see it :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters. **

* * *

Six year old Logan Anderson-Hummel found himself outside, he didn't know where he was but it was night time and he was running as fast as he could, just like his daddies were shouting behind him. _"Run! Logan. Run!"_

He knew he had to hide so he headed towards the forest in the distance because he could use the trees as a cover, but they seemed to be getting further and further away the more he ran and his legs were starting to ache.

_"Run! Don't let him catch you!"_ his daddies shouted again. He wasn't sure what was chasing them but he didn't like it and he promised to not let it catch him. Finally he'd made it to the forest and he was now running amongst the tall, thick trees. The old leaves and fallen branches crunching under his feet when suddenly the full moon above disappeared, plunging him into darkness. Logan stopped running and his breathing began to quicken in fear. He'd never liked the dark, his daddy always left the lamp on for him at night when he slept.

_"Daddy?"_ He called out in panic.

He couldn't see or hear anything and he didn't know if his daddies had made it to the forest in time or if the evil thing chasing them had caught them. His heart seemed to be trying to beat right out of his chest, taking a deep breath Logan stretched his little arms out in front of him as far as he could and carefully felt around for a tree. Hoping to hide near one until the moon shone it's bright light over him again.

However, his foot got caught in something and he tripped, his knee hitting a hard tree root. Logan gasped out in pain and rubbed his knee to ease the stinging the way Daddy Blaine did whenever he fell and hurt himself at home. The feeling of being watched grew strong as the hairs on the back of his neck stood tall. Carefully pulling himself up he held onto the tree he'd tripped over and hugged it the best he could with his little arms. He tried calling out to his daddies again but he couldn't hear them. Breathing in the scent of the wood Logan decided to wait where he was until his Daddies came and found him.

He knew they would. He just hoped they didn't take too long because he was really, really scared being by himself in the dark. Suddenly the moon broke free of its cloudy blanket, lighting up the forest and revealing a thick canopy of foliage...

* * *

...And a werewolf he hadn't heard approaching. Logan's breathing quickened even more than he thought was possible and he cried out in fear.

The wolf had sandy brown fur and amber colored eyes that looked almost human. The eyes reminded him of his Daddy Blaine's and they were what scared him the most, not the razor sharp teeth or pointy claws. The wolf's eyes seemed to stare right through him. He wanted to run but he couldn't get his legs to move. He was rooted to the spot, paralyzed by fear. The wolf took a cautious step closer watching the young boy with its eerily human eyes the whole time. Logan felt his fear grow as tears began to stream down his cheeks as the wolf sniffed the air before giving a vicious snarl.

He tried to move again. He had to do something to get away. Logan managed to un-glue his feet from the ground and took a shaky step back away from the werewolf. He didn't get far when he began to flail his arms as he felt himself tumbling backwards, unable to steady himself his head hit the ground with a hard thud. He cried out as stars flickered in his eyes, he tried to push himself back up only to find the wolf standing over him, it's eyes narrowed.

_"Noooooo!"_ Logan cried out. He was either going to be dinner or this would be the last full moon he spent as a human. His thoughts were starting to fog as the pain in the back of his head grew strong. He was whimpering and the tears were still streaming down his face as he scrunched his eyes up and braced himself for the feel of the sharp teeth sinking into his skin.

But it never came.

Blinking his eyes open he found himself staring up at the glowing stars that his daddy had stuck to his bedroom ceiling for him. He was panting hard, gasping for breath as though he'd just run a race. Sitting up he carefully looked around his room to make sure the werewolf wasn't there anymore. He wiped at his eyes but he couldn't stop the tears that kept falling.

He'd been alone in the scary forest and the wolf had been about to eat him, why hadn't his daddies came to save him? He was sure they would. His Daddies! Logan suddenly began to panic. The evil wolf must had caught his Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine before coming to get him too, that's why they weren't in the scary forest to save him.

More tears fell from Logan's bright blue eyes and he quickly tugged his legs out of the blankets that were tangled around him. He had to make sure that his Daddies were still in bed and that they were alright. Jumping out of bed he ran down the hallway to their bedroom. It was dark so he couldn't see much, he just hoped the horrible wolf didn't jump out and try to get him again.

"Daddies?" he whispered into the silence, but he got no answer.

"D-Daddy?" He cried.

"DADDY?!" Logan finally wailed

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure what had woken him but the green lights on the alarm clock, glowing over Blaine's shoulder, told him it was almost 3am. He was listening carefully for a sign of what may have woken him up when he heard his son wailing his name. Quickly pulling out of his husbands hold he turned to find his son standing beside their bed, his pajamas wrinkled and tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

"Oh, come here" Kurt whispered, so not the wake Blaine, as he picked his son up and sat him between his legs, wrapping his half of the comforter around the small boys shoulders and holding him close to his chest.

"What's wrong, buddy? Another nightmare?" He asked quietly, pressing a kiss to the top of Logan's brown curls.

"Y-yes" Logan hiccuped as he clung to his daddies shirt.

"Shhhh" Kurt soothed rubbing a comforting hand up and down Logan's back.

"Th-the forest was dark...scary...wolf...didn't like his eyes...got you...daddy." Kurt managed to catch small snippets as his son sobbed into his chest.

"It's alright, it wasn't real." He spoke softly trying to reassure his son that everything was going to be okay.

"I tried to hide Daddy, I really did, but he found me..." Logan wailed.

"You're safe, Squirt, there's no wolves gonna get you." Blaine mumbled from his side of the bed as he reached out and held his son's ankle.

* * *

It took them at least ten more minutes to fully get their son to calm down and stop crying. Logan was slowly drifting back off to sleep, safe, against his Daddies chest.

"Let's get you back to bed then." Kurt whispered, slowly moving Logan to sit up straight.

"No!" Logan yelped, suddenly wide awake again as he grasped tightly to Kurt. "I don't wanna go back there yet." he added, his bottom lip trembling.

"Shhhh, it's okay. You can stay here if you promise to go straight to sleep and no wriggling about." Kurt told him as he hugged him again.

"I pwomise." Logan yawned.

"Yeah, and no snoring." Blaine joked poking him in the side.

"I don't snore, Daddy, you do." Logan gave a tired laugh.

"Do not." Blaine argued.

Before long the three of them were all tucked up together under the blankets. Logan, who was snuggled up between his two Daddies, quickly drifted back off the sleep a content smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Not the best of endings but meh. The fanart that I mentioned at the top can be seen if you add:- /post/51332507434/daddy-klaine  
****( to the end of my url: corymonteithisasexgod ) ****  
**

**In case of any problems viewing it I'll also add a full link to it on my profile. **


End file.
